The Unsymmetrical Ornaments
by Killing Kunoichi
Summary: Sequel to the The Unsymmetrical Santa Claus but can be a stand alone. When it's with Kidd, it would take hours to buy the materials they needed for Christmas.


The Unsymmetrical Ornaments

**To be honest, it is only an impromptu story. And it will always be an impromptu story. Actually, if the main character is Kidd, then it will be an impromptu story. It's sort of like a practice for me, but, meh, who the hell cares? No one, I say. No one…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I am here to do impromptu writing. :D**

(509—509)

"Liz, Patty~! Let us go buy some Christmas decorations! It's almost Christmas! We've got to keep the Christmas spirit alive!" He shouted back at his female companions, who both have different reactions.

Liz groaned. Ever since the Santa Claus incident, they were given a task to buy more Christmas decorations as a punishment. It may not seem much as a punishment, but preventing Kidd from his OCD moments is. That would be a lot harder considering he got a lot stronger from his training.

Patty laughed and skipped towards the Death Store, oblivious at the passerbys, who thought she was a crazy woman. She didn't care, nonetheless. It's almost Christmas and all that matters right now is she's happy.

"Ah, the Christmas spirit~" Kidd inhaled the cold breeze deeply. Liz rolled her eyes as he exhaled.

"Let's get this over with…" the eldest Thompson sister sighed for the thousandth time.

"Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" Patty pumped her fists high up into the air.

"Now, let us start our ornament hunting." Kidd took out a long piece of paper filled with the names of materials.

2 hours later…

"Liz, that candle isn't symmetrical!"

"Kidd, the paper says that we need to get this candle!"

"But this is unsymmetrical! The dots are scattered all over the place! And some of its wax has been scratched off!"

"Kidd-"

"IMPERFECTION IS NOT TOLERATED!"

"IDIOT! YOU"RE GOING TO TRAMPLE OVER THE CANDLES!"

"HIHIHIHI! CANDLES, CANDLES!"

An hour later…

"Hmmm…" Kidd rubbed is chin thoughtfully at the numerous Christmas ornaments in front of him.

"This one looks quite symmetrical to my taste." He picked up a shining star, only to see a dent mark on it.

"Unsymmetrical…" he dropped the ornament rudely to look for a better one.

"How about this?" Patty held up a huge stuffed and yellow animal that she always had her eyes on.

"Patty, we're here to get Christmas Ornaments, not stuff toys." Liz grumbled at her little sister.

"Aww, sissy is in a bad mood!" Patty teased as she placed the stuff toy back to its original place.

"So, Kidd, how're you doing?" she turned to her meister, who was going from one "unsymmetrical" ornament to another.

'I'll take that as a no…"

"Ehiihiyaha! Sissy, let's play a game!"

"Patty, don't jump around too much! You just ate!"

2 hours later…

"This is killing me… there's not one single ornament that is absolutely symmetrical…" his body was lying flat on the floor. It wasn't out of exhaustion. It was out of hopeless.

"Kid, get up! You're causing a scene!" she pulled his leg for a hope of some reaction from her meister, but there was no sign that he was actually paying attention to her at all.

"This is hopelessness. We won't be able to get back on time. Did I not fold the toilet paper well? Did I not fix the posture of the statues accurately? The balance of the world as gone mad…"

"WOULD YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" she screamed at his ear, but there was no reaction from him at all.

She turned to her sister and said, "Patty, it's your turn to make him."

"Okay!" the other weapon smiled cheerfully and cleared her throat.

"Get your fucking ass up, you worthless piece of shit." She changed her tone of voice into a deeper one, hoping it would work.

And it did.

"UWWAHAHAHAAHAHA! PATTY, YOU EVIL BITCH! Don't do that again! UWUWUWWAAAAA!" Kidd cried like a baby, "UWAHAHAHAHAAWAAWAWA!" and he started gathering all the "unsymmetrical" ornaments into a bundle and placed them into the cart.

"It worked like it always did." Liz stared at the scene in awe.

"HIIHIHIYAHIHA! Sissy is surprised!" Patty bursts into laughter.

Kidd sniffed, "Unsymmetrical ornaments…"

Liz shook her head in embarrassment. Things may turn out well for now, but heaven knows what other embarrassing things Kidd might do on this cheerful Christmas Month.


End file.
